From Darkness Comes Light
by Badge 825
Summary: An untimely death and an incident from Jane's past enlighten Maura. J/M of course
1. Chapter 1

**From Darkness Comes Light**

**Disclaimer: The story is mine, but the characters belong to TNT and Tess Gerritsen. I had a really hard time writing this story, as it's getting hard for me to come by new ideas. Please read and review. **

**Summary: A death linked to an unpleasant incident in Jane's youth reveals more about her personality and changes her relationship with Maura.**

"Maura, remember when I told you that drunk drivers don't get hurt in crashes because they're relaxed?"

"Yes Jane, it's be….."

"No time, RELAX!"

Jane shifted the car into neutral, closed her eyes tightly, and awaited the impact. Five seconds later a late model silver, Subaru WRX with a spoiler slammed into the driver's side door of Jane's cruiser.

There was smoke, glass, and plastic strewn all over the road, and a young blonde haired woman lay dead inside the compact car. A wound on the side of her neck trailed blood down her collarbone, onto her hand, and down her fingertips that even in death gripped the stick shift.

Jane moaned as she struggled to maintain consciousness, the cut above her brow dripped blood into her eye causing it to burn. She looked toward the passenger side of the vehicle and whispered, "Maur" to the unconscious woman next to her. Seconds later she drifted off into her own abyss.

An hour later, Jane awoke in a bay at the E.R. They had removed her IV line and her tests showed no broken bones, concussion, or internal injuries, but she definitely had some bruised ribs, a contusion on her wrist, nasty bump on her head, and the modest cut above her brow. She blinked several times as her she adjusted to the bright lights of the E.R.

Once accustomed to the light, Jane focused on the soft features of the woman standing next to the gurney looking down at her with concern showing through her hazel eyes.

"Jane, I'm so glad you're awake. You're going to be sore for a while, but your injuries aren't serious."

"They feel serious."

With Maura's assistance, Jane sat up and groaned slightly. She licked her dry lips and Maura handed her the glass of water she had the nurse get earlier. Jane took a small sip, and spoke with an added huskiness to her voice, "Maura, you OK? Your dress is wrinkled, and has a reddish-brown stain on it." Jane sounded almost childlike in her effort to lighten the mood.

The M.E. relaxed a bit and smiled at the bruised detective. She looked down at her clothing. "It's nothing. I just have a small cut on my arm and a mild bruise or two. You suffered the worst of it my friend."

"What happened? I remember telling you to relax, and then getting creamed by a Matchbox car."

"A Matchbox car?"

"Yeah, you know a small toy car? Anyway, after that I got nothin."

"Well, it looks like the woman who hit us suffered some sort of laceration to her neck. Her body slumped over, and her foot pressed the gas pedal nearly all the way down."

"Holy shit, was she stabbed in the neck?"

"I don't know. The officers on the scene provided a brief synopsis. I won't know more until we head back to work."

"Well then, let's go."

"You're not going anywhere Jane, except to bed."

Jane batted her eyelashes, "You haven't even bought me dinner and you're trying to get me into bed; sometimes a girl likes a little romance."

Maura rolled her eyes. "Jane, I'm serious. You need to stay ahead of the pain. You need rest and meds for at least a few days. We'll swing by your place, pick up Jo, and you can stay with me. Frost is capable of working the investigation without you for a day or two."

Jane was going to argue until she felt a twinge of pain shoot through her side when she tried to take a deep breath. "You win." Jane fell back down onto the gurney, her voice wrought with pain.

"Jane, we'll have to take a cab, or I can have your mother pick us up."

"No….no! A cab is fine." Jane's expression supported her refusal to involve her over-protective parent.

Dr. Isles laughed and looked up to see Dr. Janice Shrie approach. She introduced herself to Jane, and handed Maura two prescriptions. "Dr. Isles, I'm sure you don't require any discharge instructions, but you know the rules."

She handed Maura a detailed sheet and asked her to sign since Jane's left wrist was swollen. "You'll be sore for a while detective, get plenty of rest, apply ice at the indicated intervals, and you'll be back to your old self in no time. Deana, please get a wheelchair for Detective Rizzoli. "

The young patient assistant nodded and returned with the chair.

Jane pouted, "Really, do I have to?"

The tired looking slightly overweight woman dressed in pink scrubs was unwilling to take any protests from the injured woman. "Detective, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I'm coming off of a thirteen hour shift. I'm going home to two snot nosed kids with earaches, and a crabby husband who hasn't a day off in three weeks. I don't need any crap; put your skinny ass in this chair and let your pretty girlfriend tuck you in."

"Yes Mam," Jane mumbled.

Maura looked stunned, "But, but she's not my girlfriend. Yes we're best friends, but if you're implying…"

The woman had heard enough and waved Maura off, "Yeah, whatever. Sweetie, don't be embarrassed; it's none of my business what you do behind closed doors."

Jane put her hand over her mouth unable to determine if holding in her laughter would hurt more than letting it out.

It was raining hard when Maura carefully helped Jane into the back of a cab, and they headed toward Jane's apartment.

Jane leaned back as far as she could. It was the only way she could take a full breath and not feel as if someone were squeezing her lungs from the inside. No sooner had she found a comfortable position did her phone vibrate.

"Oh….gaaawd…..Maura, please grab my phone."

Maura placed her hand on Jane's waist and slid it across her stomach until she found the case. She felt slightly guilty about enjoying the way Jane's body felt under her touch while the woman was obviously hurting. Jane shifted as she felt the delicate fingers shoot a pang through her stomach that had the dual affect of arousing her and increasing her pain. Lately, Jane felt that every touch from Maura had that affect on her.

"Hi Frankie, it's Maura."

Jane looked at Maura, shook her head frantically, and mouthed, "Don't tell him."

Maura mouthed back, "I'm not going to lie."

Jane slapped her left thigh in frustration send a wave of pain through her injured wrist.

"Yes Frankie, she'll be OK."

Maura gently poked Jane and mouthed, "He already knows."

Jane groaned, and gave it another five minutes before her mother called.

"Yes Frankie. Uhhuh…I will tell her to feel better, she's too sore to talk right now."

Maura ended the conversation and attempted to replace the phone by the same method she used to retrieve it. Jane bit her lip; it was more than she could stand. "Uh..Maura, can you please hang on to my phone for now. You'll probably have to answer it again in about a minute when my mother calls."

Maura's expression dropped. "Oh no…Jane please, you're not going to make me talk to your mother? She's a wonderful woman, but she doesn't handle this sort of news well."

"I'm too sore to talk, remember?" Jane's phone began to buzz in Maura's hand and Jane smiled slyly at her companion.

"Jane, Janie. Are you OK? If I told you once, I told you a thousand times, being a police officer is going to get you killed. Why do I botha to say The Rosary every night when you won't do a thing.…"

Maura had to stop her. "Angela, it's Maura. Jane is going to be fine. She's a little bruised, but I assure you none of her injuries are life threatening."

"Well, I'm going to stay with her tonight. She needs me."

"Actually, we're already on the way to my place. I assure you that I will take exceptional care of her. She needs her rest, and I'll have her call you in the morning."

"Oh, thank you Maura. I don't know what that girl would do without a friend like you. Now if she could only find a man that would watch out for her like you do. With the way that you take care of her you would think that…." Angela Rizzoli stopped mid-sentence.

"Holy crap!" she thought. It suddenly dawned on her that the brainy, quirky Dr. Maura Isles had feelings for her daughter. In an instant, every intimate encounter, and causal touch the two shared took on a new meaning for the matriarch of the Rizzoli family.

She rushed through the rest of the conversation and hoped Jane had finally found someone who would make her happy. "Anyway Maura, I know you'll take good care of Jane. Are uh, you two still coming to the picnic this Saturday?"

"Thank you. Yes, I think Jane will be feeling much better by Saturday."

Maura winced shifting uncomfortably in the cab; she knew where Angela was going with the conversation. She and Jane had grown uncommonly close over the past year, and Maura felt like she was falling for the stubborn detective who sat quietly beside her, bracing her aching ribs.

The two of them had unintentionally danced around the issue for months. The attraction between them was palpable. They recognized it for what it was, and every time they tried to address it, the timing was always wrong, or they were constantly being interrupted which only served to frustrate them further.

Maura dropped the phone into her purse, and Jane returned her gaze to the passing scenery that was nothing more than a blur in the blanketing rain. The droplets on the window magnified the streetlights casting an attractive play of shadow over the detective's features. Without looking, she reached for Maura's hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you, Maur."

The doctor was nearly breathless: despite everything they had been through that evening Jane still looked alluring. "You're welcome Jane."

Once they arrived at Jane's it had finally stopped raining. Maura went inside and picked up Jo, dog food, and some clothes before returning to the awaiting cab and Jane. The driver looked at the dog unhappily.

"Miss, you can't bring that dog in my car."

Jane grabbed the head rest and pulled herself forward. "Listen mister, I'm a cop, and I've had one really fucked up day, and if you don't let my dog in the car, I'll nail you for the busted taillight and the crack in your windshield, and the stop sign you ran four blocks ago."

The cabbie raised his hands defensively, "OK….OK. She can stay."

Once at Maura's, Jo settled in nuzzling and teasing Bass who ducked his head into his shell, before cautiously poking it out to find his furry companion trying to lick his face. Jane smiled at the two unlikely friends.

"Hey Maur, they're kinda like us, aren't they?"

The other woman deadpanned, "What do you mean? I don't ever remember dodging you while you attempted to lick my face."

Jane guffawed, "Look at 'em. They're as opposite as you can get, but they really like each other."

"Then I guess they are like us."

After a few more minutes of watching the pets play a modified game of tag, Jane cautiously laid down on the couch with her uninjured arm draped across her eyes. Maura sat next to her on the narrow remaining space. She loosened some of Jane's unruly curls from under the arm that shielded her face.

"Jane, would you like some ice?"

"Yeah, but just sit for a minute please." Jane rested her sore hand on her friend's lap.

Maura looked down at the scarred, semi-curled hand resting on her leg. She trailed her eyes over the long fingers, winding veins, and smooth skin before reaching to caress the faint scars. Jane breathed evenly, finally relaxed. When she began to stretch her fingers Maura's skin tingled.

"I'd better get that ice."

Jane nodded absently. "Maura, could you put that ice in a glass of Scotch?"

"No, it would be difficult to hold a glass of Scotch against your ribs and wrist."

Jane huffed, "If you say so."

Maura returned with some expertly prepared packs wrapped in a towel. She reclaimed her spot on the couch placing the pack on Jane's side and placing her injured hand on top if the pack to hold it in place. In a few minutes Jane was asleep and Maura covered her with a blanket.

During the next hour Maura periodically checked on Jane while responding to emails, answering calls from work, and reading the latest issue of _The New England Journal of Medicine. _Eventually, Jane stirred and removed the now warm pack. Carefully, she sat up and watched Maura who was sitting at the dining room table flipping through the hefty journal.

"Hey Maur."

The woman looked up from the pages, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, but I really want to get cleaned up."

"Your clean clothes are in the bathroom, I left a towel and washcloth for you on the counter. Let me know if you need any help." Maura blushed realizing the implications of her offer.

"Thanks Maua. Do you want to go first?' Knowing Maura had taken the time to do that for her made Jane feel appreciated.

"No, you can go first."

When Jane emerged from the bathroom, she looked tired, but definitely more comfortable. She was barefoot, her hair still slightly damp.

"Wow, I needed that. I hate smelling of hospital. What is that smell anyway?"

"Well Jane, it's a combination of aerosolized disinfectants, alcohol, floor polish, and waste products such as…"

"Never mind, I've heard enough. Any news on this afternoon's case?"

"Yes, Dr. Larkin determined the cause of death to be a congenital heart defect that went undiagnosed, eventually causing a heart attack. The injury to her neck happened during the crash. Seems she was bringing a window in for repair, and the crash dislodged a piece of glass that sliced her neck."

Holy shit. Do we have an I.D.?"

"Frost said she was Alyssa Terranova."

All of the color drained from Jane's face, she felt chilled, and needed to sit down. Maura rushed over and rubbed Jane's back soothingly as she sat beside her on the couch.

"Jane, what's the matter? You knew her didn't you?"

"Yeah Maura, I did."

This had been a terrible week for Jane. An elderly couple had committed suicide by running their car in their closed garage. She found the heart wrenching note they left behind, and through impeccable detective work she had discovered a forty year old woman's killer was her seventeen year old daughter whose only motive was her mother taking her cell phone away.

"Jane, do you want to tell me how you knew her?"

When Jane looked up, Maura could see the tears forming in Jane's eyes. The stress was catching up to her, and Maura was concerned. Jane wiped her eyes with her sleeve, and decided it was best to start from the beginning.

"In the eighth grade, one of my best friends was this guy named Ciro. He transferred; he was the new kid in school, and he took a lot of shit for it. I watched his back and we became close."

Maura smiled inwardly; she thought it was so typical of Jane to root for the underdog.

"Ciro was a great kid. He was kind, good looking, a great athlete, but a bit shy. By the time we got to sophomore year in high school, every girl wanted to date him."

"Alyssa was one of those girls right?"

"Yes, yes she was. She was tall, nearly as tall as me, sandy blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes. Knowing how shy Ciro was, she asked me to set them up, and I did. We were like The Three Musketeers for a while. I was the only one with a license and access to a car, so I drove them everywhere." Jane smiled as she reminisced about all the fun they had going to movies and to the diner.

"But it didn't end well did it?"

"No, no it didn't. Alyssa's mother died at the end of our sophomore year. Our house became her second home. She divided most of her time between me and Ciro…mostly me though. Her father was heartbroken, but understood she needed to grieve in her own way."

Maura nodded in sympathy. "Sounds like you were really there for her."

"I was. We all tried to be. One spring day, in the middle of our junior year, we were driving back from a softball game. I dropped Ciro off first, and Alyssa wanted to see her father. I pulled up in front of her house, and she looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. She told me she hated being there because everything about that house reminded her of her mother. She told me that Ciro didn't get it, and she didn't think he ever would, but she was grateful that I did. I hugged her, and when I pulled away she…..she kissed me."

Maura's eyes went wide. "It was a difficult time for her; she may have mistaken your friendship for something else." Maura hoped that wasn't the case with her and Jane.

"Well, whatever it was, it all went downhill from there. I'm not gonna lie; I thought she was beautiful, but she was seeing one of my best friends and she was vulnerable. I told her we couldn't do this. A few weeks later Ciro and Alyssa had a big argument. In the heat of the moment, she told him that she kissed me. She broke up with him, and he blamed me for it. He said I turned her into a dyke. It hurt so much."

"I'm so sorry." Maura's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Ciro never spoke to me again. He joined the army after high school, and Alyssa and her father moved away. Last I heard, Ciro was in Illinois, and Alyssa, Alyssa was working for a sports marketing firm."

"Jane, do you think you could have fallen for her?

"Yeah, I think so; I have no idea how long it would have lasted, but I think I could have, under different circumstances."

"Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry Maura. I just want to go to sleep. Goodnight."

Maura's heart broke. She had never heard Jane sound so defeated. The lanky woman unfurled herself from her slightly crumpled position and shuffled down the hall to the guestroom, closing the door halfway behind her.

Maura showered, and returned to the living room. This new insight into Jane's adolescence changed the way that she viewed her best friend. Initially, she thought Jane dismissed romantic relationships because of the demands of her job, now; she believed Jane was also scared of being hurt.

Two cups of tea later, Maura brushed her teeth and padded down the hall to the guestroom. From the doorway, Maura could see that Jane had closed the drapes and dimmed all the lights, effectively shutting the world out. She lay on her side, her injured hand dangling off the bed, her other hand cradling her head.

Maura entered and stood by the empty side of the bed. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping detective, she contemplated sleeping upstairs despite the urgency to be close to her friend. Jane rolled over onto her back and slowly opened her eyes.

"Maur, what are doing?" Jane was sleepy.

"I was just checking on you before I went upstairs to bed."

"I'm OK."

Maura's heart sunk. She thought Jane was sending her away. The injured woman yawned and stretched as much as she could without hurting herself.

"But you don't have to go upstairs. Stay here." Jane pulled down the covers on the opposite side of the bed. Maura kicked off her slippers and climbed in beside Jane. Their shoulders and arms were pressed together. Maura looked at Jane whose eyes were closed.

"Go to sleep Maura. It's late."

"Night Jane."

"Night M, you're the best."

Within minutes the two were sound asleep in the large room. The room was silent save for the sound of their breath, and the soft snoring of Jo Friday who slept on the side of the bed closest to Jane.

The next few days passed without incident, and Jane seemed to brighten. Frankie had come by for dinner one night, and on the other nights, when Maura returned from work, they watched movies, and Jane introduced Maura to the world of board games. It seemed a few days away from the office did wonders for Jane's well being.

By Friday night, Jane's ribs and hand felt much better. Maura marveled at the rate in which she healed. After dinner, they were together in the kitchen making an oil and vinegar potato salad for Saturday's Rizzoli family picnic when Angela rang Maura's doorbell. Not expecting anyone, Maura looked at Jane and shrugged her shoulders.

When she realized who it was, Maura opened the door and welcomed the woman inside.

"Hi girls! I'm sorry I didn't call before stopping by, but I just want to se how my Jane is doing."

"I'm fine Ma."

"Well you look good. And Maura you have a beautiful home."

"Thank you Angela. Can I get you anything?"

"No, no, thank you. I just want to see how my two favorite girls are doing before the big picnic tomorrow." Angela noticed how adorable the two looked clad in their pajamas and comfortably navigating the kitchen together like they belonged to one another.

Angela pointed toward the two women, "Now don't be late tomorrow."

"No ma, we won't be."

The older woman walked toward them and simultaneously pulled the two of them to her chest in a tight hug. "Maura, thanks for taking care of Jane and Jane, you watch out for Maura too. Goodnight girls."

Angela let herself out and paused just outside of earshot. "Oh yeah, they REALLY like each other."

Inside, Jane said to Maura, "What the Hell was that all about?"

"I think your mom just wants to make sure you're in good hands."

"Well, I am."

Jane wrapped Maura in a warm hug, disabling the other woman from taking a full breath. Jane's pulse quickened with the crush of Maura's chest against hers.

"Maura, you know you're the only person I've ever told about Alyssa. I knew you wouldn't judge me."

"Jane, no reasonable person would. None of it was your fault."

"I know, but not everyone may see it that way."

Jane released Maura and the two finished making the salad. When they were done, they sat down on the couch together.

"Maura, I hope you're not going to this picnic because you feel obligated…..it's just that we all feel like you're part of the family, so you get invited and by way of association; you have to suffer alongside me. My crazy family can be quite a handful."

Maura laughed, "No. I'm honored to be asked."

"Well, let me give you the low down on what you're going to encounter. My Uncle Vinny is obsessed with football, he'll talk your ear off, and my cousin Gina, she's bisexual, and a shameless flirt. My aunt Louise will probably try and pinch your cheeks."

"Jane stop. There's no need to apologize for your family."

"Oh yeah, see if you feel that way after you've met them."

The next day Maura pushed Jane out the door a half hour before the picnic was to start. When they arrived, there were balloons tied to the fence post, Frank was wearing a grilling apron, and the spring flowers were blooming, framing the yard like an English garden. About fifteen guests had arrived ahead of them. Jane hugged both of her parents and greeted Frankie before heading out into the back yard with the tray of potato salad.

Jane introduced Maura to various family members, and suddenly cringed as she saw her cousin Gina approach. "Here we go she thought."

Gina was a tall woman of about thirty-eight. She had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She was curvy, and carried herself as confidently as Jane carried herself.

"Jane, how are you? You must introduce me to your lovely friend."

"Must I? Gina, this is Dr. Maura Isles. Maura, this is my cousin Gina."

They shook hands, and Gina hung on longer than necessary. Jane interrupted the exchange.

"Maura, have I ever given you the tour of my house? I can show you the infamous pink canopy bed that my mother wishes I would come home to."

Maura was laughing, knowing exactly what Jane was doing. Jane grabbed her hand and led her into the house.

"See Maura, I told you she was a vulture. Her occipital, orbital spatula was going nuts."

"Jane stop. I'm laughing so hard I can barely breathe."

"OK, OK. Now for the tour I promised you." Jane took Maura's hand again, and led her through the home pointing out photographs from her youth, and other prized possessions. When they ventured upstairs, Jane let go of her friend's hand and pushed the bedroom door open.

"Well, this is it. This is the bed my mother wants me to return to every time I get hurt, or when ever some nut job tries to dismember me or something."

"Can I Jane?"

"Yeah, sure."

Maura bounced on the bed and clasped her hands behind her head staring up at the canopy above. "Jane this is wonderful."

"Oh yeah, I loved it. Just what I wanted after a day of field hockey and soccer," Jane's voiced dripped with sarcasm as she flopped down on the bed beside Maura hard enough to make it bounce.

The two turned to face one another. Jane's eyes raked over Maura's body, taking in her gentle curves and full breasts. For her part, Maura's eyes were focused on Jane's long, supple neck.

"I was worried about you Jane. I'm glad you seem so much better now."

"I am better, especially after getting all that off my chest. I carried that around with me for a long time."

Maura reached over, and smoothed out the hair that framed Jane's face. She moved in closer to Jane. A gentle breeze from the open window cooled the room, and they could hear the voices and laughter of the guests below.

Maura was close enough to feel Jane's breath on her cheek.

"I care about you; I care about you a lot Jane."

The detective inhaled deeply and tried to respond with words. When none would come out, she answered with her lips, gently kissing Maura. The doctor moaned softly and drew Jane's upper lip between hers. Jane could smell Maura's light perfume deepening her desire. Placing her left hand on Maura's hip, Jane pulled Maura close to her body, and there the two lay under the pink canopy, in Jane's childhood home kissing on a bright spring day.


	2. Chapter 2

**From Darkness Comes Light**

**Chapter 2**

**This is probably my last story for a while, maybe until the new season returns. I'm a bit R and I out, and need to take a break. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my stories. I'm really grateful, and hope season 2 lives up to its expectations.**

Jane and Maura lay there kissing, and suddenly froze when they heard footfalls on the stairs. Maura practically jumped off of the detective and raced to the other side to assist the still injured woman off of the bed. Maura quickly buttoned her blouse while Jane zipped her jeans. They felt like two teenagers hiding from their parents.

Jane opened the door a crack and peered out. She could see her Uncle Alphonse making his way toward the upstairs bathroom. Maura grabbed Jane's hand and they made their way back to the picnic. Frankie was pouring vodka lemonades and handed two to Jane as she and Maura passed by him. He pointed his head in the direction of their flirtatious cousin.

"Janie, check Gina out."

Jane looked over her shoulder. "Ewww, gross! She's hitting on cousin Franny. I expect to hear banjo music any second-ba-now-now-now-now-now."

Maura nearly spit her drink out laughing. "Jane she's coming back."

"No Maura, she's circling her prey, damn nymphomaniac."

"Jane, actually it's more appropriate to call it hypersexuality, and it often can be treated successfully." Frankie and Jane just stared at Maura.

"Really Maura?" They said simultaneously.

Gina approached wearing a tight fitting sundress, and holding a glass of red wine. "I was wondering where you two went. Jane you really shouldn't keep Dr. Isles all to yourself. She has so much to offer." Gina started at Maura's ankles and raked her eyes over the M.E.'s entire body."

Jane put her hands on her hips, and looked down at the ground before meeting the other woman's gaze. "Gina, can, can I see you for a minute over here?" The two women walked over to the far corner of the yard."

"Gina, I really don't like the way you're talking to or treating Maura."

"Jane, Jane, Jane….the good doctor can tell me herself if she doesn't like my attention. Are you jealous? I always thought you had a thing for me."

Jane stepped closer to her relative just as Gina raised her glass. The detective ducked her head a bit; bringing her face close to the other woman's and whispered, "Yep, you figured me out. I've definitely got something for you."

The woman smiled smugly and brought her wine glass to her lips. Just then Jane tipped her elbow up and spilled the entire glass of wine down Gina's face and all over her dress.

"You, bitch. You did that on purpose!"

"Prove it cuz." Jane raised an irritated eyebrow.

The other woman, flustered, ran out the gate and drove away in her car.

Strutting, Jane made her way back to her brother and Maura. "Jane, what did you say to Gina that made her leave so abruptly?" Maura looked slightly puzzled.

"Oh, I didn't SAY anything. She had a dry cleaning emergency." Jane waved her hand in the air.

Jane, Maura, Angela, Frank, and Frankie finally sat down at one of the many tables setup in the backyard. The white plastic tablecloth blew gently in the wind, and the guests around them laughed and reminisced as they enjoyed plates of food, beer, wine, lemonade, and ice cold watermelon.

"Jane, what are you and Maura going to do once you're done here?" Angela asked excitedly.

Oh, I don't know Ma. Maybe…" Jane could feel a slender foot sliding up the inside of her thigh. Jane coughed. Maybe we'll catch a movie, or just spend the night in." The foot hit her crotch and Jane jumped slightly on the bench.

"Jeez Jane, you're gonna tip the table over; you got ants in your pants or somethin?." Frank steadied the wobbling beer bottles.

"Yeah, or somethin." She looked over at Maura, trying to say "stop" with her eyes. Maura snickered, and Jane thought, "Two can play at this game." Jane kicked off her sandal and stretched the calf muscles in her leg before resting her heel in the space directly between Maura's legs.

Jane flexed her foot and her toe touched Maura directly in her center. Maura jumped a bit before slipping her hand under the table and poking Jane's sole with the prongs of her plastic fork. Jane pulled her leg back quickly, striking her knee on the crossbar of the table. She stifled a yelp, and Maura had a sly grin on her face.

They spent the next few hours chatting and joking before Jane spoke up. "Ma, Pa we had a lot of fun, but we gotta get goin. Frankie see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

Jane and Maura made their way back to the car. "Jane, you're so going to pay for that."

Jane husked, "Me? You're the one who started it, and made me hit my knee on the crossbar."

"No Jane, you hit your knee on the crossbar."

Before they knew it, they were in Maura's driveway. They bickered the entire way up the walk and continued arguing once inside the house.

"You think you would be a little more grateful. I saved you from Gina today. You could have saved yourself, but that's not the point!"

"Gratitude? Is that what you want Jane?" Maura grabbed the collar of Jane's shirt and pulled her into a fiery kiss. Jane felt her insides melting as Maura got on her tiptoes to slide her body over the taller detectives. Jane shivered as Maura's ample breast slid down and over hers.

"Maura, bed now!" Jane managed to get out though Maura's lips were still plastered to hers.

Maura wasn't about to argue with Jane over that request. She grabbed Jane's hand and led her into the bedroom closing the door behind them.


End file.
